Starburst
by Squishy and the Bubble Gang
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, a senior in high school, had a normal life... That is, until a meteor hit just beyond her backyard and she obtained super powers. Will she be able to save the world from an eternity of solitude? ...And survive? SS, ET, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello everyone! Well... I guess... Enjoy the story.

Dyare: And yes, originally this was in Inuyasha form on my other account, but it seems much more better suited for Cardcaptor Sakura.

Megan: And we wrote it together, so we decided to make a joint account for it.

Dyare: Yeah...

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, sadly… **Squishy and the Bubble Gang sigh sadly.** Well, on with the show…

"……." Talking

'……..' Thinking/ Narrating

"……**.." P.O.V.** Person's point of view

Chapter 1: Me, Myself, and My life

The sun rose in Tokyo City to wake up the citizens for that Monday morning. Snuggled safely inside her bed laid a young girl of seventeen years, Sakura Kinomoto. Her shoulder-length brown hair shone in the morning sun, reflecting a beautiful assorted shades of auburn, and lay sprawled against her mattress. She groaned and pulled her baby pink comforter over her head to shield the blinding rays. After sighing in satisfaction and thinking the coast was clear, her "piece of shit alarm clock" went off, beeping into her sensitive ears. Groaning again, she reached over and turned it off, throwing her comforter off grumpily in the process.

'Hello, my name is Sakura Kinomoto. I am seventeen years old and attend Tomoeda High School. I take part in many school activities, but my favorite one by far is the school newspaper, although you wouldn't know that I was even a part of the staff. Why you ask? Well, why don't you ask my stupid, cocky, egotistical, sorry excuse for a high school newspaper editor, Syaoran Li, who, ironically, is my next door neighbor. I guess you can say I hate him, but it's more between the lines of loathing and wanting to kill.'

Sakura walked out of her front door to greet the early morning. At that exact moment, another young lady across the street walked out of her home, to smile happily. "Sakura-chan!"

"Tomoyo-chan! Hey!"

'That's my best friend Tomoyo Daidouji. We've known each other since we were born because our parents are really good friends, so it kind of worked out. We are so alike that we happen to do the same things at the same time. For instance, walking out of our homes for school at the exact same moment. Unfortunately, our parents are also friends with the Li's, which means we have to spend time with Syaoran and Eriol. Who's Eriol you ask?'

A few seconds later a young boy of the same age walked out of his house next door to Tomoyo's. Tomoyo looked next to her and turned a deep shade of red. "H-Heya Eriol-kun…"

He looked over and smiled at the young girl. "Hey Tomoyo-san." He continued to walk across the street to the house next to Sakura's. "Hey Sak."

"Hey Eriol-san, how's it going?"

"Good, I guess… But it's time to be... _Evil_…" His eyes seemed to go downcast and dark, and Sakura could SWEAR she saw flames erupting behind him. He slowly raised his hand in a fist, ready to knock on the door… Well, it SEEMED like it… "YO!!! SYAO! Get your ass up man! We gotta go to school!!!" He exclaimed as his fist violently hit the door, sending banging noises through the street. "Come on Syao! Get up!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" Syaoran growled, walking out of his house with his green backpack. "Jeez, do you have to be such a fucking bastard?" His eyes widened as he saw Sakura on her porch a few feet away, but went to cold and teasing. "Well, isn't it the Kaiju?"

"Yeah, seems like the dickwad finally got out of bed." Sakura shot back, glaring. From across the street you could hear Tomoyo burst out in laughter.

"At least I don't look like I just rolled out of bed."

"Well, your breath smells like it."

Syaoran pretended like he was hit in the chest. "Wow, harsh Kinomoto. Really, kills me."

Sakura growled loudly as Eriol KINDLY stepped in. "As much as I hate to break up this little love fest, we need to get to school. Come on man, later Sak." Eriol smiled and winked at her before he dragged the angry Syaoran away from his porch in order to protect the young maiden who had angered him so.

Sakura stomped across the street as a vibrant green mustang sped past behind her. She met up with Tomoyo, who smiled nervously at her. Maybe it was the red glow coming off of her best friend's face? Who knows… "R-Ready to go?"

Kagome grunted. "I SWEAR! I am gonna kill that Li some day! I don't care how much you like his cousin!"

Tomoyo's eyes went downcast and began fake coughing. "Well… Please refrain from doing so until we have completed high school and I marry Eriol and bare him 3 children." Tomoyo patted Sakura's head like a pet. "...Kay?"

'By the way, Tomoyo likes Eriol, although we've already clarified that… Although you'd have to be blind or Eriol not to tell. One time he even found her binder that she had dropped with "I HEART ERIOL" written all over it, and he thought she meant it was Joey from the hit television show Friends, that we are obsessed with, because we joked around one day and casted everyone as a character (Me being Monica! ), so she said that it was a joke and she really meant Joey. Wow... I really think he is Joey if he fell for that. It's funny, we all seem a lot like the characters…'

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol sat in the news room, bored. Sakura sat in a computer chair reading one of the newest issues of Teen People, while Tomoyo and Eriol sat on top of one of the tables.

"Really, I have no idea why you think we're so much like them…" Tomoyo remarked, closing her eyes and leaning back.

Eriol grinned and turned to Tomoyo, looking at her up and down. "Hey... How you doin?"

Tomoyo giggled and blushed. "I'm pretty..."

Sakura sighed at the never-ending tradition.

'Unfortunately, the feeling seems mutual… Well, at least towards her body…'

"Okay you guys, time to get started!" Syaoran the bastard exclaimed, almost too happily.

"But Syaoran, where's everyone else?" Eriol asked.

"Sakura scared them away, so they quit… It's quite sad that a mere look can make a fucking village run away in fright…"

"Fuck you Syaoran…" Sakura grumbled under her breath.

"Anytime hun as long as you got a paper bag over your god damned fugly head." He replied with a wink. Sakura growled in her throat as she looked down.

"I'm not gonna say anything… I'm not gonna say anything… I'm not going to say anything…"

"What, what are you saying? I'm not going to scare anymore? Wow Sakura, are you sure you can do that? With that fucking ugly face of yours?"

"DIE MOTHER FUCKER!!!" Sakura exclaimed, jumping against Syaoran and pushing him on top of one of the wooden tables that were suppose to be used to write on. She wrapped her hands around his neck and began to choke him tightly, making him gasp for air.

"Who should break them up this time? Me, or you?"

"I don't know… I kinda like it… It's kinda like watching free porn…" Tomoyo nodded her head in agreement as she pulled out her camera and Eriol grinned.

"Now it IS going to be free porn!"

"Nice..."

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Ms. Mizuki, the newspaper's chaperone that arrived just in time to see Sakura straddling Syaoran on the table and shaking him slightly. "Well, I see you two have settled your differences…" then, she looked at Tomoyo and Eriol. "And I see you two haven't changed…" Tomoyo giggled evilly as Eriol slyly grinned once again.

Then, suddenly, Tomoyo shrieked and batted Eriol away.

"What? What happened?"

"He groped me!"

"Eriol!" Sakura stared at Eriol in shock.

"I couldn't help it! It was just... There, calling out to me!"

"One of these days… One of these days…"

"Um… Tomoyo… I think castrating Eriol isn't such a good idea right now…" Eriol and Syaoran's eyes nearly bolted out of their heads as they heard Sakura's remark.

"Ouch… That's gotta fucking hurt… Poor Eriol, he never stood a fucking chance…" Syaoran sighed sympathetically.

"But Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo pouted. "Fine! As long as I can cut off his hands!" Tomoyo shot Eriol a look, giving him the message that he'd lose in a matter of minutes.

"Hey, I can't help that these bad boys have a mind of their own!"

"So you have three things that have a mind of their own?"

"Four, babe, four."

"And what would that be…?" Ms. Mizuki cut off the conversation between Eriol and Tomoyo by coughing to remind them that she was there.

"Much better… Um, Sakura, I know you find him irresistible and all, but could you at least refrain from dominating him until you reach your bedroom?" Mizuki-sensei smiled at Sakura mischievously. She had always known Sakura hated Syaoran, but knew deep down they also contained different feelings for each other that they wouldn't allow out, but would kill them eventually if they weren't set free.

"Yes ma'am…" Sakura replied irritably, climbing off.

"Yes ma'am, even though it'll be hard to keep her off." Syaoran sat up as Sakura shot him a glare. "I'm keeping you up to that Sakura." He winked at her as steam literally seemed to be shooting out of her ears. An awkward silence followed as they all looked at their feet, waiting for the other members that Syaoran had claimed to have been scared away by Sakura's hideous appearance to arrive. Finally, Tomoyo couldn't take it anymore, and broke the silence with something VERY random.

"So, Sakura, how are you and Syaoran's kid doing?"

"EH?!" Syaoran exclaimed, sitting straight up with full attention while Eriol's eyes grew.

"Woah man, you made it there before me?!"

"Fine, and how are you and Eriol's kid doing?"

"Score!" Eriol made a punching up movement after hearing that line.

Tomoyo rested her hand on his shoulder. "Sorry babe, only in your dreams…"

"Damn!" He snapped his fingers. "Well, I guess we can always work at it…" He reached over to grope Tomoyo again, but she made an "uh-uh" noise, and that made him refrain.

"And by the way, they're suppose to be Chandler and Joey from Friends, not you two." Tomoyo explained.

"…Losers…" Sakura added on.

"We just don't want to look like obsessed stalkers, so we used your names..."

"A little late for that, isn't it?" Syaoran remark under his breath.

"I'll kill him!" Eriol exclaimed, standing up triumphantly.

"Eh, you wouldn't stand a chance against his sandwhich." Syaoran remarked.

Ms. Mizuki sighed as the clock hit 2:30 and no one had arrived. The bell had rung 30 minutes ago, so she assumed no one else was coming. "Well, I guess this is it… Okay, I have quite a bit of stories people can write, and I will leave the assignments up to our editor, Syaoran."

"Okay, well, since we're creating a new scene for this newspaper, we've figured we'll let people write about what they want, and we'll put it in…"

"But what if two or more people write for the same thing?" Tomoyo asked.

"Then whoever's best gets in." Syaoran coughed. "Anyways… We'll also have different columns that we'll assign for different people. Tomoyo, I want you to do the advice column… Eriol, I want you to do the sports column… No cheerleaders!"

"Damn!" Eriol yelled. "I keep getting shot down today!"

"Do you need advice babe?" Tomoyo joked.

Syaoran coughed again to get their attention. "I want Meiling to do 'What's hot, what's not', but she's not here, and lastly… I want Sakura to do horoscopes, which by the way, you can't steal from ANYWHERE! You have to write them yourself, and if you try to cheat, believe me, I'll know." Sakura gulped. "Any questions?" Silence. "No?" Silence. "Alright, I guess that wraps it up. Have your columns and articles in by Monday." Sakura stood up angrily and began to walk out with Tomoyo. "Oh, and Sakura?" She turned around. "Why don't you come over around nine? And don't forget your paper bag." All he got from Sakura was a paper ball being thrown at his head as she walked out. "Oh, she wants me so fucking bad..."

"Like chicken pox…" Eriol added sarcastically as they walked to Syao's green car.

Sakura sat in front of her computer, thinking of what to write. "That bastard Syaoran… He always gives me the hard shit just to aggravate me! Why can't he be nice like he use to be? He's such an asshole now…" Her eyes bolted out as a pain hit her stomach. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, owwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!! I won't be able to handle child birth if I can't handle this!" Suddenly, her stomach rumbled and the pain went away. "Phwee?" She sighed as she rested against her chair and looked out of one of the windows to see the moon and stars shining brightly. "Well, since I have WRITERS BLOCK!" She exclaimed over towards her window that also faced Syaoran's, hoping he'd hear her. "I think I'll go outside and star gaze! It might give me inspiration!" She said happily as she ran down the stairs to her backyard. She sighed as she opened the door and the cool, crisp air hit her warm skin. She smiled, looking at the outer lights of the universe. "So pretty…"

"Hey! Kinomoto!" Came Syaoran's voice from over the fence.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "What Wolfey?"

"I told you not to call me that you fucking wench!"

"Just shut up and tell me what you want!"

"Okay, I need you to do this article on a menuer plant. Mizuki wants it done by Monday."

"Wait! Why do I have to do it? You should do it! It just might get rid of your inhuman smell!"

"Mine's inhuman? Yours is fucking unearthly! I swear if I had a dime for every day you smelled…" As Syaoran rambled on, Sakura grabbed a plasic yard chair and a ceramic pot and located where the brunette-headed brat was standing.

"Oh Wolfey…"

"I told you not to call me…" He gasped as he looked up and found the ceramic pot collide with his forehead, knocking him out cold.

"Oops… Did that hurt?" Sakura asked innocently. "Fucking wimp…" She turned away from her fence only to be blown back and hit her head on her porch stairs from the impact of a meteorite hitting a nearby mountain…


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: Well, we're back with the second chapter!!! Okies, talk to you later. Enjoy!

By the way!!!! Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo live by the mountains, so the blow hit them ESPECIALLY hard because they're right by them. I dunno if there are mountains by Tokyo, but there are now!!! '

Chapter 2: Power Spurt

"Ugh… My head…" Sakura groaned as she sat up. "Argh…"

Nadeshiko's head shot up at hearing her daughter's moans and groans. "Oh my god! Sakura! You worried me sick!!! OH!! Thank god you're alright!" She hugged her daughter tightly in fear that she might disappear.

"Mom… Air supply… Can't breath…"

"Oh, I'm sorry sweety! Are you hungry?"

"Yeah… God, I feel like I haven't eaten in a week…"

"Close, five days." Came a voice from behind the white curtain that hid Sakura from everyone else.

"Syaoran?"

"Yeah stupid, it's me."

"What?! Mom?"

Her mother smiled at her as she walked towards the curtain and pulled it back, revealing Syaoran in the other hospital bed with a huge bandage on his head and ribs. "Me and the Li's thought it would be a great idea to have you two in the same room since we each consider each other family… Isn't that great?"

"I can't express the words to you." Sakura put on a fake smile as Syaoran snorted.

"Well, I have to go off to work… You two have fun, don't get too rowdy."

"MOM!" Her mother winked at her before she left.

"So…" Sakura began.

"So…"

"How long were you out?"

"I woke up yesterday."

"How did you react to this… erm… Arrangement?"

"How the hell did you think I fucking took it? I fucking flipped! You took it better than I did…"

"So… Do my… Our parents know that I –kinda- dropped a clay pot on your head…? We can always say it was by accident…" Sakura looked down at her hands.

"No, they don't. I told them that the clay pot flew, hit my head, and then your fence landed on top of me."

"It landed on top of you?" Sakura snorted at hearing the news.

"Fuck you… Oh wait… That reminds me. You owe me two now."

"Two? Why two?"

"Well, you didn't show up at nine… And I lied to our parents, so I deserve something, right?" Sakura's eyes went downcast and made her look evil. "Or not…"

"Well… Um… Erm… Um… You know… As much as this may hurt my pride… And dignity… Thank you…"

Syaoran smiled at her, then put on a fake shocked face. "Wow, the almighty Sakura Kinomoto said something nice!"

"Hey! I always say nice stuff it's just that you're such an asshole there's no reason to! You're no prince charming either, don't you know?"

"Yeah, well maybe I'd stop being such an asshole if you'd stop being a fucking bitch, bitch!"

"Fu-" All of a sudden, an excited and worried Touya came running into the hospital room. "-nny joke, right Syaoran?"

"Keh." Syaoran remarked as he rolled over and pouted. 'Why do I do this every time I'm around her? Can't I for once say or do something nice or right to make her like me? Instead I become a total, inconsiderate, egotistical asshole and I punish her for my mistakes. Why do I have to like her so much?'

"Oh Kaiju!" Sakura's eyes went downcast. "I was so worried about you! Don't you EVER do that again!" Touya exclaimed, then glared at Syaoran angrily. Sakura leaned over and hugged Touya tightly.

"I'm sorry 'Nii-san."

'Lucky bastard…' Syaoran thought as he saw the scene in front of him.

"SAKURA!!!!" Came a voice at the front door of the room. Touya backed away as Tomoyo came running forward from the doorway, revealing Eriol was behind her ready to grope, and hopped on top of Sakura, smothering her with a hug. "Oh my god! I was so worried! Don't you EVER do that to me again! You hear?"

At the sight of the two girls hugging in bed in front of them, they couldn't stop their other minds. "Eh…" Their eyes began to twitch with the naughty thoughts in their heads. Eriol coughed after regaining MOST control, and saw that Sakura was turning blue. "Tomoyo…" Tomoyo continued to squeeze. "Tomoyo…" She still wasn't listening. "TOMOYO-SAMA!!!"

"Huh?" She asked, pulling back to look at Eriol.

"I think Sakura is turning into a blueberry because of the lack of oxygen you are causing…"

"OOPS!" Tomoyo hopped off. "Sorry Sakura!"

"Mmmmm, blueberries…" Sakura daydreamed of finally being able to eat because the lack of food in her stomach made her feel like a model.

Tomoyo looked at Touya sitting in a chair and smiled. "Oh Touya, I haven't seen you in so long!" Tomoyo crushed Touya against her chest. "You are so cute! You remind me of Sakura! I just want to hug you, and squeeze you, and never let you go! I love you so much!"

"Lucky bastard…" Eriol said out loud in jealousy.

"Aw! Does Eriol want a hug?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Eriol said happily.

"Come here!" He walked over and hugged Sakura, but didn't pass the opportunity to grope her left breast. "Eriol!" She exclaimed as she knocked him upside his head.

"Nice…" Syaoran remarked as Sakura glared at both boys in the room.

Eriol coughed. "Well… I'm, just so happy you're well and was giving you a physical!"

"On my breast?"

"Just wanted to make sure your flawless br- body didn't have breast cancer!"

"Uh huh…" Another awkward silence followed, and yet again Tomoyo filled it with something random.

"Guess what I brought!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she pulled out a stack of magazines, two portable DVD players, and the Sixth and Seventh Season Sets of the television show FRIENDS!! "The two sets of Friends that have your favorite episodes! I brought them for you! Syaoran, I also brought you a DVD player, so you can watch them too!" She smiled as her body went chibi. "And I also brought a special little present for Sakura..." She showed the magazines that had buff guys in underwear on it. Then together, Tomoyo and Sakura said "Hot guys galore…"

The guys groaned after they saw that Tomoyo wasn't nice enough to bring Victoria's Secret magazines for them.

Later that night Sakura and Syaoran laid in their seperate beds, Sakura watching "The One with the Proposal" while Syaoran was watching "The One where They All Turn 30". Sakura's eyes teared up as Chandler walked through the apartment door to find lit candles EVERYWHERE and Monica in the middle of the room, remarking "You wanted it to be a surprise..."

Syaoran turned to her and arched his eyebrow. "So... Whatchya watching?"

"The one with the proposal..."

"You like that episode?"

"It's my favorite... It's so... So... Romantic."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Chicks..."

"_Sakura! Watch out!" Syaoran ran towards Sakura and pushed her down as one of the school lights came crashing down to the spot that she once stood. His white wig's strands of hair fell to the sides of her face, meshing in with her black locks. "Are you alright?"_

"_Yeah… Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?"_

"_Are you kidding? I'm Inuyasha, remember?" She laughed at his stupid remark. "Listen, Sakura, I want you to run. Run and don't look back, it's not safe for you here."_

"_But, I wanna help! I can help!"_

"_I know you can, but if something were to happen to you... I'd... I'd go crazy… Please, just leave…" Finishing his last words, Syaoran leant down and kissed Sakura passionately on the lips before he ran off to fight the evil that was threatening their school. Sakura stood up and stared at Syaoran's dressed up, descending form._

"_Syaoran!" He looked back at her to see her still standing there. "I love you!"_

"_I love you too, that's why I don't want you so hurt... So go!" Tears formed in Sakura's eyes as she nodded and ran out of the gymnasium. When she was clear away, she looked back at her school and screamed as it erupted in flames, killing everyone that had not been able to get out, including her friends._

"_Tomoyo… Eriol…" More tears welled up as she realized the last name on her list. "Syaoran…" She fell to her knees, tearing up her knees since her schoolgirl uniform's skirt when above her knees. The last image of Syaoran telling her he loved her played over and over again. The way the silver wig fit on his head, with the dog ears on top, and the red haori and white blouse he had worn to make himself Inuyasha from the manga. "NOOOOOO!!!!!"_

"Sakura! Sakura wake up! Sakura!" Syaoran screamed, trying to wake her up from her tossing, turning, sweating, moaning, and crying, that gave him the clue that she was having a nightmare. "Sakura!" Her eyes snapped open and looked at him, and without thinking bolted into Syaoran's arms, crying.

"Please don't leave me… Please…" She said into his hospital gown, crying hard into his shoulder.

"Sakura…" He said as he hugged her back, trying to comfort her, when suddenly the bed began to shake. "An earthquake?" He took Sakura into his arms and stood away from the bed, holding her to him, to find there was no earthquake. The bed continued to shake and rattle and levitate until, finally, it stopped and slammed into the ground. "I'm not putting you back on that thing… Hate you or not, there's no way. My parents would kill me…"

She continued to cry. "Th-Thank you…"

He looked down at her face. "For what?"

"For being here for me… For not pushing me away even though you hate me. Thanks for being nice… For once."

He smiled at the beginning, then frowned at the end of the sentence. "Since you had a nightmare and you're completely vulnerable, I'll pretend I didn't hear that." He walked over to his bed and laid both of them in it. Sakura closed her eyes and smiled in comfort, snuggling up closer to Syaoran. "Sakura?" Sakura made a noise as if saying 'yes'. "Can I tell you something?" another reply. "I don't hate you… I've never hated you… I actually… I kinda like you…" All he got in reply was a soft snore. Syaoran chuckled as he looked down at the tear-streaked, sleeping Sakura. "Goodnight Sakura." He whispered as he fell asleep next to her on the hospital bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: Well, we're back once again. We hope you liked the second chapter, and here's the third!

Chapter 3: A Superhero is Born!

The Masletophs were all gathered in the main base as the meeting began. The king Moasletophs entered and slithered to his throne. "What has happened?"

"Well sire, a piece of our home planet broke off and collided into earth. Fortunately, it wasn't that big of a blow, and the pieces of the Neil Diamond is still in tact." Answered one of his loyal servants.

"Very good. When is the attack to begin?"

"We shall be there in three days sire. Please sit back and relax."

The king sighed. "I guess I shall. Please send my wife into my chambers."

"Yes sire." Everyone bowed as the king exited into the chambers.

"Once we complete the Neil Diamond, we will have the ability to take over the universe and rule over all!" The king roared in evil as he continued down his hallway.

Sakura gasped as she bolted up from her dream that felt more like a vision than a dream. "Neil Diamond…" She heard a growl next to her and looked to find Syaoran lying next to her. "Ah!!! What the hell are you doing?!"

Syaoran bolted up. "Wha-What?!"

"What the hell are you doing here?! Why are we in the same fucking bed?" She exclaimed.

"Hey! It's not my fucking fault you had a fucking bad dream! And if you're wondering why I didn't leave you on your bed, your bed was fucking levitating and jumping! It was posessed! No matter how much of a bitch you are, I'm not gonna lay you on a fucking death bed! You ungrateful wench…"

Sakura looked down guiltily. "Well… Thank you… For not making me lay on my 'Fucking possessed' bed…"

Syaoran laid back, his arms folded behind his head. "Keh… No need to get all mushy on me…"

Sakura's eyes went downcast as flames erupted around her. "So much for me being nice and grateful and expecting the same back…"

Suddenly, Syaoran and Sakura's parents entered, eyes wide.

Syaoran's father smiled happily. "Finally! It has happened! Syaoran and Sakura have gotten together! I'm so proud!"

"Atta go kids!" The mothers cheered.

"EH?!" Sakura and Syaoran exclaimed, until they realized they were still in the same bed.

"Get off of my bed!" Syaoran reached over and pushed the young girl off of the bed.

"Syaoran!" His father scolded.

"What? She wouldn't get off!" Everyone else except for the thick-headed teen boy and swirly eyed girl sweat dropped at the scene before them. Nothing had changed, sadly.

"Ah! It's so nice to be home!" Sakura stretched, as she lay down on her bed, relaxing. She stretched out her arms and strained her hands to reach out, when she suddenly heard the trinkets on her nightstand rattle. "What the…?" She asked as she sat up. "No… It wasn't an earthquake…" She looked down at her hand that had at one point been stretched. She stretched out her hand once again towards her Inuyasha (From the anime) figure and concentrated. Suddenly, the figure began to shake, and levitated when Sakura raised her hand. She lost concentration as she screamed, causing the figure to come crashing to her floor. Luckily it was plastic. She ran over to her phone and began to dial Tomoyo's number.

Tomoyo sighed as she looked out her window and into Eriol's, that was lit with candles. He sat in the middle of his matress, his legs crossed, meditating. Suddenly, her phone rang, disrupting her from her Eriol-gazing. "WHAT?"

"H-Hey Tomoyo… Eriol-gazing again I see?"

"Of-of course not… You just disrupted me from a form of meditation…"

"Sure…"

Tomoyo sighed. "What do you want?"

"Um, I need to show you something…"

"Oh god! Sakura! Can't you do that yourself?"

Sakura sweat dropped. "No, not for THAT, but I'll make sure that when THAT time comes you WON'T be the first one I call."

"Let's put it that way…"

"Any ways, can you come over?"

"But… I'm in my pajamas…"

"So? I've seen you worse!"

"But…"

"Okay, see you in a few!" And Sakura hung up. Tomoyo sighed as she hung up also.

"Well, I guess I'm going to la casa de Kinomoto's…"

Sakura turned from her desk as Tomoyo entered. "Okay, what do you need to show me so badly?"

Sakura sighed. "Okay, I'm going to show you something, but you can't tell ANYONE, and you can't freak out."

"What is it?"

Sakura sighed. "First thing's first… Would you like some water? You may need it after you see this…"

"Umm, sure?" Sakura looked over at the cup of water she already had laid on her desk and stretched her hand out, concentrating on the cup. The cup began to shake and levitated when Sakura raised her hand and directed it to Tomoyo. Tomoyo grabbed the cup in pure shock and checked for any wires. "Oh… My… God!" She dropped the cup in fright and backed into a corner. "How did this happen?"

"I… I don't know… It just started happening after the accident… And Syaoran told me that last night I had a nightmare and my bed started shaking… I guess I did it…"

"This… This is amazing! I wonder if there's anything else you can do?" Tomoyo stood up, excited at the news that her friend became a very strange person.

"Nothing yet… Just levitating…" Sakura thought. "Well… I had this realistic dream that these aliens wanted to steal something called the Neil Diamond… But they said something about…"

"About it being in pieces?"

"How did you know?"

"I had to do a report on it in history in seventh grade. They say that the stone has great power, and the whole thing can grant your wildest dreams. So, knowing this knowledge, the owner of the Neil Diamond cut it into eight pieces, making it void and unusable unless you combine all eight pieces together, and left them in the hands of eight very reliable families..."

"So… The aliens want the stone to rule the universe?"

"How do you know?"

"They said so!"

"Well, how are you so sure it wasn't just a dream?"

"Tomoyo! I never even heard of that thing before! Let alone dream about aliens wanting to steal it to rule the universe!"

"You got a point…" She paused when she heard Sakura gasp. "What?"

"I-I also had a nightmare last night… About you, Eriol, Syaoran, and I… And the aliens were in it…"

"Syaoran huh?" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "What EXACTLY happened in this dream…?" Sakura blushed and looked down. "Oh, this is going to be good… TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!"

"Well… Ugh! It was just a stupid dream!"

"Oh, so now you say that… And apparently these are premonition dreams, because there's no way you'd have two dreams about the same thing in the same night, so, tell me, so that we can prevent this 'nightmare'." Tomoyo put her fingers in quotation form, to emphasize the "nightmare" part of her sentence.

"Well… We were at this dance… You and Eriol were dancing on the dance floor and –cough- making out…"

"Doesn't sound like a nightmare to me..."

"While Syaoran stood by the punch bowl and I was in the middle, alone. Suddenly, the music and lights shut off, and the moon lit the gym, and the aliens came inside and began shooting everyone. They shot Eriol through the chest while he was trying to protect you-"

"Those bastards! I'll kill them!"

Sakura chose to ignore her hyper-active friend. "...then they shot your shoulder, and the both of you began to drag yourselves out."

"Foiled!" Tomoyo stood triumphantly.

"I began to levitate, but the aliens shot a light and it began to fall and almost hit me, but Syaoran pushed me out of the way and told me to run… And… So I did! And then the school went on fire as soon as I got out, and killed all of you… Erm, that's it!"

"You're leaving something out," Tomoyo said knowingly. "And I have a feeling it has something to do with Syao..." Sakura sat still. "I knew it! What is it?"

"Um… Erm… He kinda told me he was in love with me… And, erm, kissed me… And…"

"And…?"

"I told him I loved him too…?"

Tomoyo sat there for a few minutes staring at Sakura blankly, until… "KAWAII!!! I knew it! I knew you two would fall in love! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

Sakura began to blush. "I don't love him..."

"I am the all-knowing one! I know ALL! I know everything! I-"

"I DON'T LOVE HIM!!!"

"You will, you will…" Tomoyo began singing. "You two are going to fall in lo-ove… You two are going to fall in lo-ove…"

"Leave."

"What? Why?"

"Because I hate you!"

"Really?"

"No." Sakura replied. "But leave, I need to practice my powers. There was a reason why I got this power… I have to protect the universe and prevent evil taking over…"

"And how do you suppose you'll do that?"

"Steal the Neil Diamond myself, of course, and guard it." Sakura answered happily.

"STEAL?" Tomoyo gaped. "Okay 'Wonder Woman', I'm going to go."

"Thank you…"

"Oh, no, thank you!" Tomoyo replied happily, humming and skipping out of her room.

"She had WAY too much fun with that…" Sakura said to her stuffed animals as she made their heads nod with her powers.

Tomoyo skipped across the street to her front yard to find Eriol taking out the trash. "Hey Eriol!"

"Hey sexy…" He replied, winking.

"Don't call me that…"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not…"

"Yes you are! I think you're damn sexy!"

"EH?!" Tomoyo stared at him blankly in amazement.

"Night!" He smiled as he ran into his house.

Sakura sighed into her phone. "So, what's the problem?"

Tomoyo replied with utter eagerness and anger. "He said 'I think you're damn sexy.'"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "So?"

"I was wearing no make up, a men's t-shirt and sweatpants, Sakura!"

"Nice."

"I just can't believe that a guy would think I was sexy in that."

Sakura grinned. "Well, this isn't just any guy we're talking about, this is Eriol." She paused for a few seconds, then yawned. "Okay, well, I'm hanging up now."

"No! I'm serious. Weird? Yes. Sometimes cute, but never sexy. Sexy is the thing I want them to see after I win them over with my personality."

Sakura snorted. "You win men over with your personality?"

Tomoyo replied with the same tone as Sakura. "You want to be a super hero?"

"Okay, I'm hanging up now. For real this time!" Sakura set down her phone on her receiver and looked into her mirror. "Tomoyo's…"

Her teddy bear's heads nodded in agreement.


End file.
